This invention relates to a new and improved vibrating abrasive cleaning apparatus and method. More specifically, this invention relates to the implementation of an improved vibrating abrasive cleaning apparatus which implements an environmentally sound and self contained solvent xe2x80x9cflushxe2x80x9d system that filters and recirculates the cleaning solvent, used to separate the sediment and debris from the articles to be cleaned, into a angularly oriented container for housing the articles, wherein the angle of the container provides for better oscillation and cleaning of the articles contained therein and ease of access. The solvent in the container passes from the container into a holding reservoir and into an improved drainage assembly. The solvent then passes through an improved filter assembly which contains a sediment filter and a triformed filter. The filtered fluid then is recirculated back into the system. This invention further relates to a new and improved square tubing frame which supports the increased oscillation and rpm""s of the eccentric shaft and weight assembly which contains additional counterweights for increased oscillation and productivity.
Many advances have been made in the field of vibratory devices used for cleaning articles. However, increased environmental concerns have lead to the awareness of employing a device or method capable of cleaning an article in a combined solid and fluid mixture, wherein the residue is not discarded and will be environmentally reprocessed through the system. Further developments in vibratory devices have lead to the concern for enhanced productivity through technological breakthroughs in the oscillation process. Consequently, the advances and developments require one of ordinary skill in the art to discern between the environmental statutory requirements, commercial desires and productivity. Conventional vibrating and abrasive cleaning apparatus have failed to address environmental concerns by dumping the waste material that is cleaned or removed from the articles. Further, conventional vibrating and abrasive cleaning apparatus have not addressed, nor met, the desired increased productivity demands made by the commercial industry.
Applicant""s disclosure on Mar. 15, 1992, further demonstrates the present invention""s improvements needed to meet the environmental and commercial concerns in the area of vibrating and abrasive cleaning apparatus. Applicant""s disclosure comprised a vibrating and abrasive cleaning apparatus for cleaning articles through oscillation, and provided a refiltration process of circulating the cleaning solvent through a series of sedimentary and triformed filters, however, failed to address productivity concerns. Specifically, applicant""s disclosure did not address the improvements as claimed and described herein such as the use of square tubing to house an angularly disposed container which provided increased stability, volumetric capacity, and better rolling of the media and solids about the container. Further, applicant""s previous disclosure did not address the improved drainage system of the present invention which incorporates a mating, interchangeable, port assembly allowing the removal of the housing and square tubing frame assembly from the drainage system. Additionally, applicant""s previous disclosure did not incorporate the addition of counterweights on the eccentric shaft assembly to improve the part rotation from 12 seconds/cycle to 8 seconds/cycle. Applicant""s previous disclosure also did not incorporate clevis pins and cotter pins used to secure all vibration tension springs.
Thus, applicant""s previous disclosure and conventional vibrating and abrasive cleaning apparatus failed to address the environmental and commercial concerns for an interchangeable and closed solvent circulation/filtration system and enhanced oscillation means for reduced cleaning time.
Consequently, it is a primary object of the applicant""s invention to provide an environmentally, self-contained, solvent circulation/filtration system incorporating an interchangeable, mating, drainage port assembly for removal from the square tubing frame and housing, and improved oscillation means.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a power source for oscillation of the eccentric shaft assembly which comprises a primary electrical motor powering a hydraulic pump for the solvent and secondary hydraulic motor for oscillation of the eccentric shaft assembly.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a secondary electrical motor as an alternative source of power for smaller vibrating and abrasive cleaning apparatus.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a square tubing frame for increased support and stability of the housing and container during oscillation and drainage.
It is a further object of the present invention to implement clevis bolts and cotter pins instead of hexagonal nuts to secure all vibration tension springs, thus facilitating better stability during oscillation, and enhanced productivity.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved oscillation means comprising a primary power source and a secondary hydraulic power source driven by the primary power source for facilitating oscillation and circulation of excess solvent and debris within the container, and an eccentric shaft assembly connected to the secondary power source and square tubing frame to further facilitate oscillation of the container on the frame.
It is a further object of the present invention to increase the number of counterweights on the eccentric shaft assembly to improve the parts per rotation of articles in the container, thus improving productivity.
It is a further object of the present invention to further enhance oscillation performance and productivity through the implementation of variable spring rates between the compression and tension springs connected between the container and the frame.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a variable volume piston pump on the secondary power source to permit infinite speed settings.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved drainage means comprising an interchangeable, mating, port assembly connected to a fluid reservoir.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an environmentally contained solvent filtration/circulation system allowing the debris and solvent to exit the container into the solvent filtration system to separate the debris and recirculate the cleaned solvent back into the container.
It is a further object of the present invention to angularly orient the container mounted on the square tubing frame, within the housing, to further enhance productivity by enabling ease of access to the container and enhanced rotation of the articles, solvent and media about the container.
It is a further object of the present invention to implement a unitary interior liner of polyurethane for the interior lining of the container.
The above as well as additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent in the following description.